


Close Knot Family; Intro

by Highlumin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Dogs, F/M, Furry, Knotting, beastman - Freeform, canine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: After living single for many years, divorced mother Julia experiences a whole new kind of Bestial love at the hands of her soon beloved Husky, Cyrus.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Close Knot Family; Intro

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for._

_This story is a collaborative effort with the artist Gman Draws, who helped create the characters and narrative, and also creates art and comics based around these characters. You can find him under the twitter handle @GmanDraws, and also find his Deviant Art page under the name “Dragonsmasher.”_

_This story can be considered an introductory chapter for these characters, where Julia discovers just how much she loves getting fucked by the Anthro Husky, Cyrus._

*****

**Close Knot Family**

**The First Date**

*

Dusk was just settling in on a nicely upscale apartment tucked away in a quiet corner of the city. Fading orange and shadowy purple hues cast a soft, calming glow though the large, glass door to the balcony. It set quite the relaxing and romantic mood for the couple currently enjoying their lovely evening. Two sets of eyes sparkled in the low illumination, locked softly on one another and the warm, comforting smiles each was gracing their companion with.

“I really had a great time tonight, Cyrus. Goddess, I don’t think I can remember the last time I had such a nice night.” The woman spoke softly yet earnestly as she curled into her corner of the couch she currently shared with her new suitor, swirling the glass of wine in her hand with just the faintest trace of timid giddiness.

“Glad to hear that, Julia. I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while, so I hope you can imagine how ecstatic I was when you agreed. I’m just happy the evening’s gone so well.” A cool, collected, and confident voice answered her, spoken with exactly the sort of subtle intensity that could send shivers shooting up any girl’s spine.

Smiling and humming contentedly, Julia brought the wine to her lips as she just allowed herself to relax and soak in the sight of the ‘man’ she’d agreed the share the evening with. Cyrus was a strikingly handsome Beastman, a Husky Canine at that. His silvery-gray fur looked almost iridescent in the purple haze the setting sun cast on him, and his chiseled figure was accentuated perfectly in the fashionable formalwear he taken her out in.

In truth, Cyrus was the first Beastman Julia had ever gone on a date with, or even given any idea towards. She was married once, had a child even, but had divorced some ten years ago, and in all that time she’d never once tried to date again.

But then she’d met Cyrus just a couple of weeks ago while out on the town, and for some reason or another he’d instantly struck a chord in her heart. Beast or no, he’d just been so charming, very obviously interested in her… just so captivating. It felt like they’d talked for hours on that first meeting, she could scarcely even remember thinking it over before handing him her phone number.

Now here they were, on the first date she’d had in almost a decade. Cyrus had been practically the perfect man in her eyes the entire time, Julia so very thankful for that fact as her own anxiousness on getting back into the dating scene nagged at her the entire time. She’d hung on every word that dripped past the Husky’s lips, and yet she still felt like the only thing running through her mind was her inner voice constantly screaming at her, _‘DO NOT BLOW THIS!’_

And for his part, Cyrus returned every soft smile and nervous glance with a warming, confident smirk of his own. Having taken Julia back to his apartment after dinner, he couldn’t help openly admiring the stunning human woman curled up so meekly and yet suggestively at the opposite end of his couch.

Julia wasn’t exactly young, but she was still strikingly gorgeous, the perfect expression of a female who filled out every soft curve in her motherhood. She’d graced his presence dressed in a modest dress that she nevertheless knew how to show off. Cyrus could tell she’d been at least a bit nervous throughout the night, but she never once seemed afraid, and from the sparkle in her eyes whenever he spoke, he knew he had her bewitched.

Cyrus wasn’t sure exactly what it was that drew him to Julia. She was beautiful, sure, but there was some gut feeling she stirred in him beyond just being a pretty face. Maybe it was her modest, though obviously caring demeanor that made her so easily approachable. Maybe it was her openness to treat him as simply just another person and not to look down on him for being a Beast. Any way you looked at her, she was just such a pleasant woman to be around.

The Canine’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, a chuckle nearly threatening to break out of his chest as he thought on that. Her modesty was desirable, it was something he wished to tear apart and reduce to wanton lust. It was great that she held no prejudice to him as a Beastman, that just meant she’d quickly learn how vastly superior he was to human males. She was such a gentle, even timid woman, and Cyrus had every intention of turning her in to an insatiable slut, force her to become utterly addicted to his big Canine cock!

“Thanks again, Cyrus. I don’t think I realized just how badly I needed to go out and have some fun.” Julia spoke, utterly unaware as to the more primal thoughts in her date’s mind.

“I hope that doesn’t mean you’re ready to call it a night just yet. There’s still quite a lot left that I wanted you to… experience.” Cyrus’s voice became lower, the Dog setting aside his glass as he began to scoot closer to the woman on the couch, making his intentions plenty obvious.

“O-Oh… is that right?...” Julia caught his meaning immediately, and while in her head her anxiety only spiked even higher, unsure of whether she truly wanted to go all in and commit herself to Cyrus, her body was already moving by itself, sliding right up until her hips were flush with the Dog’s.

The quickly succumbing female didn’t even realize how close her face had gotten to the Canine’s, her nose barely inches away from the top of his muzzle. She couldn’t see how dusky her eyes had grown, how much they dripped with desire as the stunning Beast gazed into her with a look that could bring her to her knees.

Cyrus’s grin only grew more confident as Julia’s anxious indecision melted further and further into utter submissiveness. The mature woman had no control as her face titled, her lips quivering as she felt the Dog’s wet breath falling on them.

“Cyrus, I… I don’t know if…”

Julia didn’t have any more time to object, as Cyrus quickly closed the gap and quieted her in an instant. The woman’s concern melted into a slow, sensual moan, her eyes fluttered shut and she completely abandoned herself to the kiss. It was an utterly alien experience, Cyrus easily leading her to his whims but doing it so very gently, enticing her to just give him total control.

Julia could feel Cyrus’s firm, fuzzy fingers sliding over her body, one hand curling around her slender upper arm and the other pressing down quite tellingly on her plush thigh, barely guarded by the thin fabric of her dress. She could feel him drawing her deeper into their sultry kiss, encouraging her to open her mouth and let him in. It was such an unnatural fit, the way her little lips couldn’t dare to match his big, velvety muzzle, the way his long, flat tongue rolled up her own like a cigarette. She couldn’t decide if it felt so good in spite of his inhuman nature, or because of it.

By the time Cyrus was allowing her lips to escape his own Julia’s head was swooning so much more than from any alcohol she’d ever tasted. She felt her tongue stretching out of her mouth in chase of the Canine’s, desperate to keep its’ comfort.

Cyrus pulled his face just far enough that she couldn’t reinitiate a kiss on her own, smiling down with the faintest trace of smugness. Julia’s face was positively flushed from just a single gesture, her eyes batting heavily in open desire for the virile Beastman that had her so completely trapped in his clutches.

“Never had a kiss like that before, have you?” Cyrus teased her quietly, daring to nip forward just a centimeter, daring to taunt her with the promise of a follow-up.

“N-No… I don’t think I have…” Julia muttered, her thoughts totally empty save for the wonderful Beast that had her in his arms.

“Then let me make sure you never forget the feeling.”

Next thing Julia knew, Cyrus’s hands had taken a firm hold on her shoulders and were pulling her down with him, on top of the strong Canine as he laid back on the couch. Julia didn’t resist or even hesitate an instant this time, and as her soft breasts pressed into his solid chest she found his face again, happily letting him pull her in for another deep kiss.

Julia’s heart felt like it was about to burn a hole through her chest, the enthralled MILF now wantonly lavishing the Dog’s tongue with her own, moaning openly as she felt his paws roaming her body. She could feel one of his arms wrap tight as a noose around her back, crushing her lithe frame down into his feral body with a Bestial strength. His other fingers were slowly working their way up the exposed part of her thigh, his Wolf-like claws just barely daring to scratch at her pristine skin.

Julia could only pull herself deeper into the ravenous, interspecies kiss. Her own slender hands wrapped around the base of the Husky’s neck, fingers digging rather greedily into his thick, silky fur, scratching behind his ears and coaxing Animalistic groans form the Hound that came vibrating right across her tongue.

Now Julia noticed the Dogman growing even bolder, the paw on her thigh sliding even higher to the hem of her dress, pushing it up until it had let her butt totally exposed to the open air, allowing Cyrus to thoughtlessly grip and squeeze the firm swell of her ass. She couldn’t decide if she were deathly embarrassed for wearing such revealing panties, or so very thankful!

Her senses being quickly overwhelmed, it took all of Julia’s remaining strength to force her tongue out of the Beast’s mouth, pulling her face up just enough to hang above Cyrus, already breathing hard as he only continued to stoke the fire growing in between her legs. And Cyrus himself looked quite pleased as he stared up into the face of his date, panting, blushing, and so obviously flustered. Her attempt to get away (however short a distance) only had the Husky pulling her hips down even closer to himself.

“You look like you enjoyed that. Ready to see how much more you’re going to enjoy yourself tonight?” Cyrus growled with an aggressive lust, making sure to emphasize his point by digging his nails just that much deeper into the female’s plush rear.

“N-No!... I mean, I’m sorry I’m acting so unsure… It’s just that, well… I’ve never been with a… you know… a B-Beast…” Julia stammered half from her breathlessness as well as from her rekindled embarrassment.

“Don’t you worry about that, pet. I promise, you’re just going to love feeling the animal **_cum_** out inside you tonight!”

Julia wasn’t exactly sure how she got to where she was next, it was like her body acted on her own, or rather like Cyrus was doing **_something_** to her that had her acting on instincts she never knew she had. But now Julia knelt on top of Cyrus’s knees as the big Husky laid back onto the couch, arms crossed behind his head as he looked with expectant glee at his captivated date.

The lusty woman’s hands were undoing the zipper on his pants before she even broke eye contact, but once the metal latch hit the bottom, Cyrus’s cock sprung out with the force of a rocket. Julia’s eyes went wide as they were torn from the Beast’s face and down to the angry red obelisk of Bestial might she’d just unleashed into her world.

She couldn’t help gulping down hard, face trembling in anxiety as she was suddenly faced with the first Dog cock she’d seen in her life, it’s length unthinkable to her, it’s tapered, inhuman figure something she’d never dreamed of experiencing before. Cyrus smirked at the obvious way Julia’s mind was stunned from the sight of his malehood, but they both knew exactly what his expectations of her were.

“I-I’m sorry… I’ve never actually… l-licked one before…” The fretful female timidly spoke as her fingers quivered just around the base of his thick, bulging knot.

“Trust me, you’re not doing a girl doesn’t naturally know how to do for her **_Alpha_** male.” The Dog’s cool voice reached her ears and she could swear she felt the base of her skull tingle.

A surge of… confidence? Instinct? Something, started to pour over Julia’s mind like a warm scented oil, and she as merely breathed in the heady aroma of the Beastman’s potent musk she found herself quickly relaxing, finally listening to her body and how it desired to come in contact with the virile male that had presented itself as her mate.

Julia’s eyes closed, one hand gently encircled the hefty base of his shaft as she let her lips drift down to place a sweet yet firm kiss on the tapered tip of her new lover’s Doggy dick. A low moan of growing excitement escaped her throat as she pressed her plump lips harder against the burning red skin of the Beast’s cock, her fingers gripping it tighter, imprinting its girth in her brain and letting her body know what it needed to prepare for.

Cyrus just laid back and continued to smirk as he allowed Julia to come to terms with her desires, to explore his Beastly anatomy for herself, and relished as her confidence and need continued to grow stronger and stronger.

Julia started to plant more and more loving kisses all around the top of the monstrous phallus that so incessantly bewitched her. More soft mewls escaped her as she further embraced the raunchy ecstasy of loving such an unnatural cock, and before long her lips had parted, finally accepting the lethally-pointed tip into her warm mouth, letting her tongue stretch down to swirl happily around the sticky, potent rod. Her lithe fingers coiled tighter around its’ enviable length, weakly stroking slowly along the surface, bumping her chin at the top before gliding down to press on the still-swelling knot.

As Julia’s mouth began to more eagerly work around his member, Cyrus allowed the first soft rumble to escape his chest, Julia’s ears perking at the sign of her mate’s pleasure, proof of her own handiwork, something that only encouraged her love further. Dragging her tongue hard along the slippery surface, halfway up his length until it flattened and blanketed the deadly tip, Julia finally opened her eyes to look up at the marvelous Husky she was quickly falling so desperately in love with.

“H-How’s this… is… is this okay?” Julia asked, pursed lips perched right at the tip of her lover’s feral cock.

Cyrus had to bring his focus back after falling a little too deep into the pleasure of Julia’s attention. He smiled more brightly as he looked down at the woman’s face, she wasn’t much less visibly nervous, but was still so earnest and eager to please him, her eyes twinkling with loving hope as she hid behind his big Doggy dick.

“Not bad.” Cyrus spoke, simply but his voice still warm and encouraging. Julia noticed the Canine reaching a paw down towards her head, and as soon as he felt his fuzzy fingers scratching playfully through her hair, she almost closed her eyes in bliss from the gentle, affectionate gratitude.

“But, let me show you…” Cyrus’s voice suddenly turned just noticeably more aggressive, his claws pressing tighter into the side of Julia’s head, his grip gradually becoming unbreakable.

“…How you can do better!”

Suddenly Cyrus’s gentle strokes turned to a forceful grip in her hair, and the next thing Julia knew her eyes were shocked wide open as the Canine ruthlessly pushed her face down. The helpless woman had no power to resist as the massive, throbbing Dog cock was forced deep into her mouth, her tongue crammed aside, her lips parted hard in a wide “O” as inch after inch of Bestial meat sunk deeper into her throat.

Cyrus let loose a low whistle of relief as Julia’s face neared its’ limit. The faintest whines could be heard escaping Julia’s occupied throat as her mouth was now utterly stuffed with Dog cock, lips just shy of kissing the swollen knot. She stared up at the savage Beast who still had his paw domineeringly pressed down on her head. Cyrus smiled down at the sight, tears rolling down Julia’s cheeks from the sheer force of him claiming her throat.

Despite that, though, there was no pain, no hurt or betrayal on her face, Julia’s eyes shining and half-lidded in arousal as she slowly but surely learned to love and accept her treatment by her lover. After several long moment as Julia just whimpered and adjusted to the new sensations of having her throat filled by a Beast, she did begin to show signs of life, and obedience, once again gently swirling her tongue, lavishing whatever part of the Canine’s cock she could reach, wanting only to show just how much she loved it.

“There now, that’s not so bad, is it? Now you’re learning to really love Doggy dick, aren’t you?” Cyrus spoke soothingly in thanks to Julia’s submission, his relentless grip easing and turning to gently stroke through the woman’s soft hair.

Cyrus’s affection the greatest reward she could possibly imagine, Julia lost herself to the pleasure of simply obeying the Canine’s ravenous desires. With his furred fingers curling so nicely in her hair, Julia pulled her lips back, making sure to taste every inch of Beasty meat as it pulled across her tongue.

As she’d nearly freed herself of the oppressive rod, Julia made sure to keep the lethal tip between her lips, suckling and lavishing it with her tongue in almost worship. While the lust-crazed female continued to kiss and love Cyrus’s cock, her hands both encircled the seemingly-still-growing knot that supported it all. Her little fingers wrapped around the warm, pulsing swell of flesh, curling and squeezing around it as she began to swallow back down the Dog’s inhuman length, all on her own this time.

Cyrus was truly in heaven now as his newfound lover was fully devoting her body to his pleasure now, getting past any limits she’d thought she’d had at the start. Her little hands slithered around his knot, stroking it incessantly, coaxing him as if just waiting for it to burst. Julia was slowly beginning to bob her lips properly along his shaft. It wasn’t smooth, clear that she was still very much getting used to the sensations.

But the Husky was soon panting heavier and heavier like the Dog he was as Julia rapidly found her expertise in sucking Beasty cock. The wanton female was now moaning openly as her lips glided up and down along the furious, red shaft. Cyrus tried to buck his hips as little as possible, simply allowing Julia to engulf him completely herself, letting his cock push heavenly deep into her throat, the tight muscles constricting his girth while her wonderful tongue continued to brush along every corner and vein.

Eventually, the Canine couldn’t last any longer under his human mate’s beautiful devotion. Cyrus’s eyes clenched shut tightly, his hand once more clawing into the back of Julia’s skull and forcing her down, the woman only barely unprepared as her lips sunk right down to the bulbous knot.

“FUCK!!!” Cyrus growled carelessly as he exploded in orgasm straight down his date’s throat.

Julia’s almost tranquil acceptance was rocked as she once again felt Cyrus’s full might ripping straight to the back of her throat, and before she could make a peep, she was given an otherworldly warm sensation as the Canine pumped his hot, virile sperm into her throat.

Cyrus’s grip was uncompromising as he forced Julia’s face down fully onto his shaft, the delightfully abused woman feeling every pulse and tremor as his testicles unleashed wave after wave of sticky Beast goo right into her stomach. She couldn’t have possibly prepared for the sheer volume Cyrus was able to produce, he truly had her feeling stuffed.

As the Dog’s clutch on her hair slackened, Julia slowly began to pull her face back, just in time as one last wad shot through his length and right into her mouth. A muffled groan of quiet acceptance was all she offered as she finally pulled her lips off the tip, pursed shut with only a few strands of sticky remains trailing between her and her lover’s cock.

As Cyrus caught his breath Julia rolled the powerful, musky seed around her mouth, her tongue. Its’ flavor was so overwhelmingly potent, there wasn’t a hope it wouldn’t be stained into her memory. Lips trembling, it took the last strength in her worn throat to swallow it all down, every last drop, fighting hard as the thick fluid stuck and clung to every inch of her throat.

Once every trace of Beast flesh and Beast seed was finally gone from her mouth, Julia’s sticky lips parted in a web of cum-laced saliva, allowing the woman to take a deep, exhausted breath. She could feel her vision fading as she collapsed into the lap of her wonderful Doggy date.

Cyrus lounged heavily into the couch as he came down from his marvelous high, totally satisfied with how thoroughly Julia had praised his cock, like she’d just been waiting her whole life for the right moment and the right Alpha to make it happen. Julia was now resting her head on his lap, looking straight up at the ceiling as she took in deep, labored but quiet breaths. The Canine’s cock had barely become half-soft, and flopped right alongside her cheek, its’ warmth still serving as an oppressive reminder of what she’d done… and how much more she had yet to do.

Even with her throat sore, that last thought had Julia’s body throbbing in desperate want. With the still powerfully-masculine Dog cock right by her nose, she had a constant dose of hyper-arousing Beast musk wafting right into her lungs, setting her ablaze with perverse thoughts of just how badly she wanted this Beastman to dominate and own her! She couldn’t help her hand from snaking down over her filled belly, nestling right into the now soaking-wet spot above her thighs, fingers digging into the fabric of her dress, just barely pressing it past her aching pussy lips.

“That was… really nice, Julia. You learn fast. You must **_really_** love your new Alpha.” Cyrus complimented the mature woman, voice dripping with an ever-rising lust.

“I’m… glad you… enjoyed it so much.” Julia huffed out through heady breaths and needy sighs.

“You know, I don’t think you’ll want any stains setting into the pretty dress of yours. It’d be better if you were to take it off right away…”

Once more, Julia’s body was moving faster than her mind could make sense of things. One instant she was nestled in the comfortable caress of Cyrus’s fluffy legs, the next she was on her feet, standing in front of her couch as her sheer, silken dress dropped down around her ankles, leaving her totally exposed for the Husky’s enjoyment, save for the elegant, jeweled necklace draped around her neck.

Cyrus was shaking off his sensitivity, now sitting back up as he openly leered at the woman’s body. It was obvious that Julia still had some sense of embarrassment, her knees quivering as they pressed together, one arm crossed under her breasts as she held onto the other. She was clearly struggling to not turn away, to present her body to the Beast’s enjoyment despite her own fading sense of shame.

“So… is this… okay?” She asked as she fidgeted, her eyes the only thing she wasn’t willing to face the Husky with. But Cyrus just chuckled as he reveled in Julia fighting her own modesty.

“Much more than okay, Julia.” Cyrus’s voice growled like a predator cornering its’ kill as he stood up from the couch, and reminding Julia just how much bigger he was than her.

“Absolutely beautiful.”

Though she’d found it hard to meet Cyrus’s eyes as she was the one stripping, Julia quickly found her gaze glued to the Canine as he began to strip out of his own clothes. She couldn’t help biting her lip, and was all but drooling as he revealed his rugged, Bestial figure to her, the lithe yet ferocious muscles hidden just beneath his luxurious coat of such soft-looking white and gray fur. It was so unlike anything she was used to, and she wanted so desperately to embrace that wonderful body and revel in its’ feral nature!

Fortunately, Cyrus would not leave her wanting. The moment he’d lost all of his clothing he stepped forward, right up to her face, looking just slightly down to meet her awe-inspired gaze. The human woman’s hands mindlessly went up between them, lying flat on the Dog’s chest, just caressing his luxurious, Wolfish fur.

Julia felt like absolute putty in his hands as she felt the Dog place his big, fuzzy paws on her waist, bringing them together now. A soft, long-drawn out groan echoed past her lips as she felt him push their hips flush together, forcing his massive, masculine cock to move in between her thighs, its’ warmth nestling nice and tight between her ass cheeks. The wanton woman could feel her pussy pulsing with the desperate need to finally feel that monster ravishing her deep inside.

“Now you look like a girl who knows she’s fit to be wrapped around an Alpha’s cock.” Cyrus spoke with a quiet intensity as he cradled the woman, his claw tips digging into her sweltering hips to let her know there was no getting away from her mate now.

“I… I want you Cyrus! I want you to take me right now! I want to feel what it’s like to fuck a Beast!” Julia begged her wonderful lover, her little voice saturated with absolute, desperate desire.

“Good. That’s just what I’ve been waiting to hear.”

Taking the step he’d so long waited for, Cyrus swopped in and scooped Julia up into his arms like a barbarian absconding with a princess. Julia could only gasp in surprise and give him a nervous giggle as the big Canine eagerly carried her through his home, taking her right to his bed and dumping her onto the soft mattress.

Julia barely had time to lay back before her Husky lover was on top of her, pinning her wrists to the sheets as his muzzle slobbered onto hers. The sultry lady moaned in magnificent arousal as the Dog’s tongue once more invaded her mouth.

Cyrus let nearly his full weight crush the human woman into the mattress, huffing ferociously as her ravished her petal-soft lips. Julia sank deep into the inhuman kiss, wrapping her arms around his broad back to tangle in the savage fur, wrapping her legs tight around the Canine’s narrow hips to bring him even closer, feeling his massive Beasthood grinding down against her pussy with wonderfully lethal intent.

Cyrus had to rip his lips away from his lover’s, the Beastman staring down hard into her eyes with an absolutely primal intensity, saying nothing and yet unapologetically telling her that he was about to **_fuck_** her harder than she’d ever been fucked before! Julia’s weak body was no match for the Canine’s Beastly might, and Cyrus had no trouble kneeling up and prying himself out of Julia’s grasp. Just to be sure, as he knelt right before her entrance the Dog took a firm hold of her thighs and spread the human woman wide and ready to be claimed.

Having all the permission her needed, Cyrus pierced Julia’s pink little human pussy with his monstrous, red Beast cock. Not a moment later, Julia was screaming in absolute ecstasy as she was filled far beyond anything she’d ever experienced before. Human men, toys, everything utterly paled in comparison to the raw power and sheer size of the massive Dog dick spearing clear into her cunt without the faintest trace of resistance.

A low growl came purring out of Cyrus’s chest as he sheathed himself completely in the woman, his length forced deep into her yielding slit until his fat knot was pressing hard against her mound. Julia’s scream died to an endless, shivering moan and quick, desperate breaths as she relished the utterly joyous feelings of being ravished so deeply for the first time ever.

“So Julia, what do you think of your first real taste of Beasty cock?” Cyrus growled tauntingly as he enjoyed the complete surrender of her body as it fell to his dominance.

“Oh Goddess!!! I can’t believe how big you are!” Julia moaned loud without any real thought, her mind utterly captured in the torturous pleasure the big Beast’s dick was inflicting on her.

“Well you’d better start believing quick, ‘cause now you’re really gonna start to feel it!”

The moment Cyrus had barked that promise, his claws dug hard into the giving skin of Julia’s thighs and the Dog ruthlessly drew his cock back only to slam it right back in. Julia began to howl in total abandonment of her humanity, body totally submissive to the Animalistic Canine as he began to truly fuck her in earnest.

The enthralled woman could feel lighting bolts of bliss shooting across her body as Cyrus plowed into her like the Beast he’d promised to be. Julia’s voice only grew louder and more delighted as her tiny pussy squeezed so tight around the massive, inhuman invader it was never meant to accept. The difference in their bodies couldn’t have been more obvious, a woman like her wasn’t built to be ravished by a ferocious Beast like Cyrus, and that thought only fueled the carnal bliss spiking her veins. She was completely powerless pinned beneath him like this, held down in his mercy, feeling his monstrous cock skewering her over and over, practically scraping at the bottom of her womb and threatening to completely claim it for his own.

And Cyrus was taking just as much enjoyment out of this as his newfound mate. She was so light to him, he could practically pull her whole body up to engulf his cock as easily as he would a toy; human girls like Julia truly made the most perfect cocksleeves for Beasts like him. The Canine’s tongue was drooling far past his vicious teeth as his cock speared this female, reshaped her body to the exclusive use of Dogs, turned her from his loving date into his perfectly submissive bitch!

“How does it feel, Julia?! Do you like being fucked harder than you’ve ever been fucked in your life?! Or is taking a Beast too much?! Do you need me to slow down?!” Cyrus demanded in open mockery of every other lover she’d felt before.

“NO! DON’T STOP FUCKING ME! I WANT YOU TO GO EVEN HARDER!” Julia wailed in desperate pleasure as the Beast’s fury raged throughout her body.

“Alright then, my love! You asked for it!”

Almost too quickly, Cyrus completely pulled his cock out of Julia, and as unpleasant as it was for him the woman was whining in an instant, groaning in sheer reluctance of not being stuffed completely to her brim. But Cyrus had no intention of leaving her unsatisfied for long, and in an instant Julia’s cry of complaint turned into a dizzying whirlwind of motion.

First her leg was hiked up high above Cyrus’s head, and then her entire body was being turned around. By pure instinct Julia’s arms reached up, and the next thing she knew she was bent on her elbows, facing down at the bed below her. She could Feel Cyrus’s strong hands on her hips, hiking them up until her knees were supporting her as well. The Dog had forced Julia onto all fours with her ass shaking in the air right before his eyes.

The ravenous Beast didn’t waste a second longer than he needed to, and as soon as he had his bitch right where he wanted her, Cyrus took a furious hold of her hips and drove his pulsing cock right back into her sopping pussy.

Julia’s face lit up in enflamed passion, her tongue dropping full out of her mouth as she moaned in completely thankful ecstasy, her face of disappointment erased and reduced to a brainless, silly smile.

Once more the apartment filled with the sultry sounds of feminine wails and Bestial grunts. The Canine was leaving telling scratch marks all over Julia’s hips as he gripped her and forced her body back into him. His hips flexed every one of his cord-like muscles as he pumped his knotty Dog cock harshly inside the human’s tender little slit. 

If Cyrus had Julia crying before, then he had her positively howling now. Now that this big Husky had her bent over as she should be, he was showing no remorse in violently fucking her in his trademark Doggy style. Every one of her delighted screams fueled him on as he battered her pussy, his massive girth stretching her to the rim, his deadly tip cutting through to her cervix and forcing it further and further open, his almost painfully swollen knot hammering down on her lips in a constant reminder of his natural dominance. Julia was aware of every painful detail as the Beast ravished her cunt without a care for her, and she absolutely loved it!

“FUCK ME HARDER CYRUS! FUCK ME LIKE A BEAST!” Julia was completely past caring about anything other than feeling the greatest pleasure imaginable, she wanted the Dog to abuse and break her body until the only thing she could do was experience a torturous, mind-numbing orgasm! Lucky for her, Cyrus was quite keen on accepting her challenge and teaching her the consequences for speaking to her Alpha so demandingly.

“YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU LIKE A BEAST! I’LL BE HAPPY TO SHOW YOU WHAT YOU’RE REALLY ASKING FOR. TIME YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!” 

Screaming his primal lust, Cyrus fucked her harder and faster than ever, ready to teach her the ultimate lesson in fucking Dogs and seal her fate for the rest of her life. Just as he heard Julia’s voice revving up in preparation for her final bliss, the Husky slammed into her one last, furious time, nearly picking her body up from the mattress as he pulled her deep onto his root.

Julia’s scream could’ve woken the entire neighborhood, feeling her beloved Dog cock carve against every corner of her vaginal channel until it had totally opened the door to her womb. Her body reacted harder than anything she’d felt before, like it was totally torn between desperately rejecting and happily trapping this beloved, monstrous cock inside of her forever.

But one way or the other, the depraved female’s pussy wrenched down mercilessly tight on the foreign body, cunt rattling and gushing her copious fluids as an unimaginably powerful orgasm exploded inside her, boiling up from the core of her starving womb and searing out along every nerve ending in her body. 

All the time Cyrus grit his teeth hard and held back with every fiber of his strength to not thrust even one more time and release his own pent up lust inside her. He had one more scene he needed to play out with this female before he finally and forever marked her as his mate.

Julia whined, mewled, hummed, and cried her ecstasy for many agonizing minutes, her slit spasming over and over as it lovingly hugged down on the potent Dog cock that had taught her what it truly meant to cum like an Animal.

But eventually the pleasure overwhelmed her, frying her brain and burning out every last ounce of energy. Her joyous howl died to a lingering sigh, and then to gasping breaths as her body finally began to reign itself in.

Cyrus groaned almost painfully as he loosened his predator’s death-grip on the human woman’s hips, then slowly pulled his shaft out from her sticky, clutching depths. It took every bit of his will to pull it free without setting himself off, the mighty red pillar standing proud and tall, pulsing furiously as it had still been denied its’ right to sow its seed in the female it had claimed for its’ own.

Without the big Beast rooting her down in place, Julia collapsed forward into the mattress, still breathing heavily and sighing dreamily as she basked in the memory of the most incredible orgasm she’d ever felt, not even daring to dream that her date wasn’t quite over.

Feeling some of the pain of restraint begin to fade and his primal lust grow again in its’ place, Cyrus grinned down at the mess he’d made of Julia, who he had visibly fucked beyond her wildest dreams. He knew his patience would be rewarded, as it was time for his pet to prove her submission to her rightful Alpha.

Dragging his tired thighs, Cyrus crawled forward on the bed, beside Julia until he was at the head, and could now rest back against the pillow comfortably. Resting his arms almost smugly behind his head, he waited patiently until Julia had the presence of mind to actually look up and once again see the Dog grinning triumphantly at her.

“Well, Julia? After all I did for you, you’re not going to leave me unsatisfied, are you?” Cyrus teased, seeing Julia’s eyes glaze over in quickly rekindled lust.

Her mind having been nearly erased in that orgasm, she had just enough sanity left to focus in on the engorged, throbbing cock standing straight up from the Husky’s body, and knew that she wanted more than anything to have that ravishing her deep inside one more time.

“No, Cyrus… never…” Julia vowed with all her heart, knowing now she could feel no greater joy than to pleasure her Canine lover.

Crawling obediently to the Dog’s side, Julia used every ounce of her strength to pick herself up and straddle the Beast’s digitigrade legs. The woman cooed in rapidly intensifying desire as her hips found her lover’s so naturally, her still throbbing pussy rubbing hard against the stone-stiff phallus that she so deeply desired to have spearing her again.

Hiking her hips up and instinctively finding the perfect alignment, Julia growled out in breathtaking delight as she slowly sunk her pussy down atop the monstrously massive phallus. It felt no less dazzling than the first time, still filling her body so far beyond what she’d ever thought capable of taking from a human.

Julia was nearly crying in happiness, her lips quivering in a mind-melting smile showing how desperate she was to maintain this connection, enjoy this bliss as long as she could and stay right where she belonged, penetrated to the hilt on a strong, virile Animal dick.

The well-ravished woman’s swollen pussy lips sunk down hard until they were grinding atop the fleshy bulge rooted at the base of Cyrus’s cock. Julia was constantly mewling little sighs and squeaks of sheer delight. Her hands fell forward into the fuzz-lined chest of her Canine lover to help support her.

The Beast-loving MILF was soon rocking her hips ever so slowly, grinding her aching slit all over the fat Dog knot like it were a medicine ball, still groaning low as she relished the big length of flesh spitting her up to the womb.

Cyrus joined her soft chorus, letting loose his own low, long growl. His razor-tipped claws easily found their way onto his beloved pet’s hips, and he soon couldn’t help himself from rocking his own pelvis back and forth.

The Husky and his submissive female were soon both groaning in exquisite comfort. This was a much more relaxed connection than how Cyrus had first fucked her, when he needed to instill his dominance at the start. Now he and Julia both only desired to gently sway their hips back and forth, the Dog lightly encouraging his lover to let her pussy raise and fall, sliding gently over the thickness of his shaft. Cyrus had already broken Julia, now he fully intended to show her just how sweet a reward the fruits of her submission would be.

“That’s a good girl. Show your Alpha how deeply you’re devoted to him.” Cyrus rumbled low as his head sunk back into the pillow, basking in the slow-burn bliss as his human pet rode his cock.

“Y-Yeeesssss… A-Anything for you… My love…” Julia purred in utter love of her big, strong Beastman, still so devotedly rocking her pussy around the wonderful dick that was carving her new future deep into the core of her womb.

As Julia continued to discover the perfect rhythm for running his big Beast dick through her slit, Cyrus let go of the horny human’s hips and delicately took hold of her wrists. Julia’s eyes shone brilliantly as she looked down on her inhuman lover’s wolfish grin in absolute adoration. She never stopped shaking atop his lap as the Husky pried her fingers off of his chest and forced them to interlock into his own furry digits. A high pitched, happy sigh slipped past her lips as the Beast locked their hands together, even now he was still deepening their connection as Alpha and mate, cementing his domination over her along with her undying love for him.

“Are you ready to **_really_** feel what it’s like to have a Beast break you?” Cyrus growled a potent, lust-fueled threat.

“Yessssss.” Julia hissed as her cunt gripped down hard on the delectable Dog meat stuffing her.

“Are you ready to feel my knot splitting you further than you’ve ever felt? Are you ready to forget men? Because your body’s only ever going to crave the taste of Beast dick for the rest of your life.” The powerful Husky snarled coolly, injecting his ferocious will right into the helpless female’s unguarded, receptive mind.

“Goddess yes! Please let me feel it!” Julia moaned in soft but fervent desire.

In a strong motion the woman hadn’t expected, Cyrus suddenly sat upright, Julia’s body shifting along with him. She groaned out long and lovingly as the big Beasty brought her into his embrace, strong and fluffy arms holding her down into his lap, his ravishing, red cock piercing higher than ever into her love channel.

Beast-lust was running rampant in Julia’s mind, her body completely out of her control and acting only for the pleasure of her beloved master. Her legs wrapped tight around the Husky’s waist, his tail swishing energetically across her skin, tickling her in the naughtiest way she’d ever known.

Julia’s thin arms hung loose around the Canine’s neck as she forced her face right up to her incredible lover. She watched as his long tongue hung down past his deadly-looking teeth, panting rapidly to show just how much he was enjoying her body, his hot breath pooling on the woman’s cheeks and only making her hotter and hotter.

“I want you to make me your girl. Be my Alpha.” She spoke softly in total worship as she stared deep into Cyrus’s eyes, showing him just how madly in love she’d fallen. And though her voice had long since been exhausted, she still begged to experience the one thing she knew would cement her love of this Beast for the rest of her life!

“Knot me!”

Cyrus growled viciously, deep from the chest as his muzzle fell over Julia’s shoulder. His arms pressed down hard over the small of her back, keeping her little body held unflinchingly tight to his own Bestial figure. Finally he pressed her down harder than ever before, his knot prying apart her lips and wedging itself mercilessly tight inside.

Julia’s voice escaped her in a helpless, trembling moan as she felt the thick swell of flesh sinking inside her. She almost couldn’t believe it, the Beast’s cock had already filled her farther than anything she’d ever felt before, and yet the knot broke her in a way she never could’ve imagined. It was such an inhuman sensation, so unnatural, something her body was not made to take, and felt so incredibly fucking good!

The human female and the Alpha Canine were muttering, nearly crying in mind-twisting pleasure. Cyrus could only stand to make the slightest twitches, but even that sent mighty shockwaves coursing through both of their bodies. His newest lover’s body hugged down on his phallus so unbearably tight, seared him with her warmth. And Julia’s body was under constant assault from the blissful sensations, his knot swelled so massively inside her that every tiny movement sent catastrophic jolts of pleasure through her. Cyrus was on a hair trigger, and luckily for him Julia had exactly the right words to give them both exactly what they both badly needed.

“Cum inside. Fill me.”

The Husky had held back long enough, and finally the massive load that had been brewing inside exploded out of him! Cyrus snarled violently, his knot stretching his bitch beyond her limit as it coursed with his boiling sperm, the Dog’s climax rushing out, shooting deep to fill the MILF’s belly with fertile Beast seed.

Julia whimpered in agonizing delight as she felt her beloved Canine give her the thickest, deepest, and most powerful creampie of her life. It was a completely unique sensation, she could truly feel his sperm rushing through her pussy, filling her womb with its’ sticky warmth. There was no hope for her at this point, it was her fate that this Beast would force her to experience the most incredible orgasm of her entire life!

The Beast and his human pet shuddered, groaned, and held onto one another’s bodies for dear life as their twin climaxes rocked them both to the core. Both new lovers were wracked with exhaustion, and as Cyrus slowly fell back into the mattress Julia went down right along with him, the woman curling into her Husky’s soft chest like it were the most comfortable pillow in the world.

Cyrus was panting raggedly, Julia taking long, breathless sighs as the two came down from their heavenly high. The Dog’s angry red mass was finally beginning to settle down, and with some effort he was able to pull himself out from his mate’s sticky grip. Julia let loose a low mewl of agonizing joy as the thick knot was forcibly unplugged from her pussy lips, followed by the countless inches of Dog cock that could finally slip free from the depths of her cunt. It was both a massive relief and a regretful loss of the overwhelming pleasure that had been filling her. At least she could still feel the bubbling heat of her Beast lover’s seed that pooled so thickly in her womb, now drooling out of her slit in a slow, heathy flow.

For a long time the two inhuman mates just lay together, enjoying each other’s touch, their bodies, and basking in the wonderful afterglow. Julia was almost in shock of how agonizingly incredible an experience this had been.

“I-I can’t believe I just… oh fuck…” Julia muttered sleepily as she still reeled from the amazing sensations she’d just been forced to endure.

“Feeling happy now that you’ve gotten to feel a Beasty fill you up for the first time?” Cyrus spoke softly, though plenty smug.

“Goddess… I don’t think I can ever go back.” The well-ravished female sighed dreamily, earning a deep chuckle from the Dog that rumbled across her cheek.

“Hmphmph. Like I’d let you go back.”

Julia couldn’t stifle a light giggle of her own at the Husky’s promise. It was like his words alone had put a leash on her neck that she knew she’d never be able to take off, and she absolutely loved that feeling. The well-fucked female stretched out on top of the strong yet soft Canine below her and teased a hand across her belly, still relishing the brilliant glow her Beast’s sperm had bathed her womb in, an entirely different and yet even more unbreakable promise, a permanent mark he’d left inside her.

Julia was more light-hearted than she’d felt in a long time, and pawed her way up the Dog’s chest to look down into his Beastly face again, smiling down brightly and looking absolutely love-stricken.

“So, does that mean I’ll get to see you again?” Julia purred down seductively, even though her mind was screaming in desperation, thinking to herself _‘Say yes! Oh please, please Goddess say yes! I need to feel that Doggy Dick inside me again!’_

Fortunately for the wanton MILF, Cyrus had a simple response that he punctuated with a confident chuckle.

“You can count on that.”

Happy as she could ever remember feeling, Julia just smiled like a spoiled child as she nuzzled back into Cyrus’s fluffy neck and hugged him close. Now that she’d finally had sex with a Beast, Julia realized she’d unlocked a world of pleasure that she never could dreamed of before, and she had no intention of ever turning back. Now she only had many, many more nights of bliss to look forward to with her dearly beloved Beast.


End file.
